


i hate sleeping alone

by thelostanddarned



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostanddarned/pseuds/thelostanddarned
Summary: Musings, confessions of happiness, and other thoughtless chatter in the Middle Park East loft.
Relationships: Niko Bellic/Packie McReary
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	i hate sleeping alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently started playing this game again and wow I got a lot to say about Mr. Niko Bellic and Mr. Patrick "Packie" McReary

“Realized me sis doesn’t put out so you come lookin’ for me, is that it?” 

Niko hesitates, lips still against the line of Packie’s neck. Maybe he’s imagining it but he can feel Packie’s pulse under the skin here, warm and vibrating under Niko’s tongue.

He lifts his head up to gaze down at Packie in the dimly-lit bedroom of his apartment in Middle Park East. “What?”

Packie’s staring right back up at him, head lolled back against the pillow. He looks dazed, kind-of, eyeing Niko with this sort of off-kilter stare that Niko can’t entirely read.

“Figured as much - one McReary is as good as another,” Packie adjusts his head on the pillow, although his eyes never leave Niko’s. The corners of his lips twitch upward into a smirk that Niko can easily recognize. Smug, although Niko isn’t sure why.

Kate and Niko had made an attempt at something resembling a relationship, at best. It hadn’t worked, and the two had stayed friends. Kate’s good to take out and shoot some pool with or play darts with (she certainly isn’t as sore of a loser as her brother is, that is - in the small amount of times she _has_ lost). Kate’s good for a phonecall when Niko’s got something on his mind and he needs a second opinion. Kate’s a good distraction, sometimes, a good conversation. 

But as far as Kate _putting out,_ well, that isn’t something Niko’s really considered himself to be chasing after. He wonders briefly what in the world planted this idea in Packie’s head.

“I have to admit that’s _not_ what I was thinking at the time, no.” Niko matches Packie’s hint of a smile, but he’s being honest. He’s still got both hands planted against the sheets on either side of Packie’s torso, barely hovering over him. 

Niko glances down at the reddened bite mark along Packie’s clavicle, his chest now exposed and both layers of shirts discarded and abandoned somewhere along the bedroom floor. Niko lets his gaze sweep back up to meet Packie’s.

“No? Thought you liked her - I mean, it _seemed_ like you liked her,” Packie says, and he’s still got this hint of a smile like he’s almost joking. Teasing, rather.

Whichever the case may be, whether Packie’s joking or he’s _not_ joking, Niko’s still honest. “Kate and I are _friends_ , Packie, nothing more.”

“Yeah, I know,” Packie’s grin turns full-fledged now, like he’s suddenly decided to quit trying to pull Niko’s leg, and Niko lets him catch the half-hearted roll of his eyes before he goes back to kissing a line down Packie’s throat. 

“What’s that make _us_?” Packie’s voice vibrates against Niko’s lips once more, and Niko sighs against his skin.

“Whatever you want us to be, Patrick.”

For that, Niko doesn’t really have an answer. They’re friends, obviously, and ever since the couple of weeks worth of buildup of coy glances and obvious flirting, Niko and Packie’s relationship has ended them here. Wrapped up in the chocolate-colored sheets in his Algonquin penthouse, hoping that Roman doesn’t stop by looking for a place to have a quick one with Mallorie.

Usually, Niko put off introducing those he dated to his cousin, not because he was ashamed or embarrassed about either of them, but that it always seemed a bit _awkward._ (If Roman’s quick jump-to-conclusions about inviting Kate to his and Mallorie’s wedding is anything to go by.)

At the end of the day, Roman’s happy for his cousin, and Niko can recognize that, but meeting the family, well, Niko at least likes to take a person out a couple of times before mentioning it to his cousin. 

And, well, Niko isn’t entirely sure if that means that he and Packie are _dating_. 

They kissed, sure - a bit rougher than Niko’s used to. Packie’s all tongue and teeth but Niko couldn’t say he disliked it. And now, they’re sleeping together, and it seems that Packie talks through this as much as he does anything else.

Packie lets his head fall back against the pillow again, his fingers reaching up to fumble with the buttons on Niko’s shirt, and the next few seconds pass by in silence. (Save for the soft sounds that come tumbling out of Packie’s mouth when Niko bites at his skin and runs his tongue over the same spot.)

A few seconds, then Packie’s breaking the silence once again.

“I like you, Niko,” Packie says, the words coming out in a huff of breath when Niko’s moved his mouth to kiss at Packie’s jawline. “y’know - I mean, I _like_ you,”

Niko chuckles. “I would hope so.”

“No, you’re not listening to me, man,” Packie reaches out then, putting his hands against Niko’s shoulders and pulling away. He levels Niko with that off-kilter sort of gaze again, like he’s distracted, like all his thoughts are about as muddled together as Niko’s are right about now.

“Alright,” Niko pulls away completely, lifting himself up so he’s sitting back on his heels beside where Packie lays, his shirt half-way unbuttoned, now. “I’m listening.”

“It’s just - fuck, I dunno,” Packie shifts under Niko’s attention. He trails off, running his hands over his face like he’s frustrated at himself for not being able to come up with the right words to say.

Still, Niko waits patiently until Packie finds them. “I don’t wanna fuck this up, y’know?”

“You’re not fucking this up, Packie,” Niko tells him. Soft but matter-of-factly.

“Not _yet_ ,” Packie chuckles, although the hint of amusement that shone through before is lost. “trust me, given the time - I can turn some of the best things into real _shit_ , it’s like I have some _fucked up_ talent.”

Packie runs his hands over his face once more, and Niko notices the way his eyes dart back and fort as he gazes up at the ceiling. Restless, with his mouth open just ajar like he’s trying to search for the rest of the words in the air above them.

“You’re a fucking prince, Niko, you know that -” His eyes dart back to Niko’s face and linger there before returning to the ceiling. “way better than anyone I deserve, and...fuck - I don’t know how to say it-”

“I think I understand what you’re saying, Packie,” Niko starts, his voice still soft and quiet compared to Packie’s. “but I don’t necessarily think that’s true. I don’t think it’s about who you _deserve_ \- I think it’s about who makes you _happy_.”

Packie’s expression softens at that, and his eyes return to Niko’s face. Bright like the moon against the dark canvas of the sky. “Yeah?”

Packie himself could probably fit within that analogy, Niko muses. A clear and shining moon against the starless, smog-filled night sky that is Liberty City.

Niko feels himself smiling again. “Yeah, man.”

Packie reaches out, mirroring Niko’s smile and grabbing a handful of Niko’s shirt, pulling Niko back down against him.

Packie kisses him, small and chaste. A barely there brush of lips, the both of them still smiling. Niko feels warm, and not just from Packie’s body heat underneath him, but somewhere on the inside, deep down. A feeling he only really can describe as the beginnings of happiness. 

Packie brought this on, Packie made him feel this way. 

Happy. 

Packie makes him happy.

And as if Packie’s reading Niko’s mind, he says, “You make me happy, Niko.” 

And he’s laughing again, giddy almost in a way Niko’s never seen him before. “Fuck, I usually don’t get all emotional and shit like this, especially on the first time.”

“It’s alright,” Niko kisses him again, as much as he can what with the two of them still grinning like it’s all they know how to do. “you make me happy, too, Patrick.”

“I’m glad,” Packie mumbles against Niko’s lips, and the words are honest. Sincere. “I’m glad.”


End file.
